


One And Only

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Freedom, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being on a relationship for 10 years, Jongin thought that giving Taemin more freedom while they're still together could make him enjoy it as he explores and be with different people. But he was wrong, especially when his boyfriend agreed to flirt with someone else, kiss someone else and do something so intimate with someone else - all while he was watching them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 10
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Prompt DJK55 - Jongin and Taemin are in a long term relationship but that doesn't mean Taemin has stopped being attracted to other people. Jongin encourages him to explore, on the condition that he always gets to watch whatever Taemin gets up to

"Taemin ah.." Jongin said as he broke the silence inside the dark room. Lying at the bed beside his boyfriend, Jongin contemplated on the things that he and Taemin did, as well as the things they didn't.

"Yes Jongin?" Taemin wrapped his arms around Jongin's toned body and looked up to his face that was only illuminated by the moonlight that came through from the window.

"I.. I have thought of this for a while now.. it's been on my mind.. we just celebrated our 10 years together.. aren't you bored of me?"

"What do you mean bored?"

"I mean.. you only get to be with me whenever we don't have schedules. We can't go out unlike normal couples do plus both of us are surrounded by other people, be it our own members, staffs or other idols or whoever. I've thought that you might want to do something new.."

"Tell me what's on your mind, Jonginnie. I know you're up to something.."

"I don't want you to be a prisoner of my love nor our relationship. I want you to enjoy yourself and your freedom as a person. You know, you could do this or that without feeling guilty that I might feel bad about it."

"Go straight to the point, Jongin. It's still vague to me."

"We'd stay together but.. I want you to enjoy other people's company - not just your friends but also other guys. We're still young and we have been together for more than half of our lives; I know time will come that you'd want to break free from Kim Jongin's shadows. We would still be together, of course because I love you but let's just say that I'll give you more freedom. You could get attracted to someone else, have a good time with them and such. I don't want you to restrict yourself to look only at me. I want you to explore and play while we're still young. At least, I want you to experience your adult life that is not bounded by our relationship."

"So you're saying that it's okay even if I go out to party and get attracted to someone else?"

"Yeah, sure. I think it'd be okay so you won't be exclusive only to me. As much as I want you to be, I don't want to be that selfish. But I only wish one thing, love."

"Spill it."

"When you go out to explore.. I want to watch you. You know, I'd still want to know what's going on or something."

"You're so random, Jongin."

"I know this is a bit surprising or maybe shocking but Taemin, I'm serious. I don't want our relationship to be tainted because of cheating so I would give this opportunity for you to unleash your playful side. Enjoy while you can as I watch you. At least with that, in the end, it'd still be us."

"Are you sure about that, Jongin?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it for a while now and I want you to do it. It's also for me, so I won't feel guilty of restricting you in doing things. Besides, I trust and believe in you. I know you love me enough and it'd be fine even if you get the chance to play around. I know you love me enough to come home to me after everything."

"Wait. How about you? Would you be doing the same?"

"No, I'm all good. All that I wish is to watch you whenever you go out to explore. Please, Taem. Please consider this because it's for the both of us."

"I'll think about it. I'll tell you as soon as possible."

* * *

Uneasy, Jongin shifted his body against Taemin's. The bowl of cheese popcorn was empty and Taemin licked his cheese powder-stained fingers as the movie ended and went to clean his hands when Jongin sat up from their sofa bed.

"Did you fell asleep, Jonginnie?"

"Ah, no."

"Really? My super sleepy Ninibear didn't get sleepy? That's new."

"I have a lot of thoughts in my head and it made me feel a lot of things. Taemin ah, perhaps, have you decided on what I've told you a few days ago? You know, the exploration and such?"

"Ah. That one?"

"Or is it too much for you? Are you okay with it? If not I-"

"I've thought about it for a while too and I've placed myself in your shoes. If I were you, I'd also give you that chance to be free. Being together for so long and being exclusive might tire us both, or maybe even suffocate us. And I guess what you've thought was valid so okay, with your permission and with the condition that you'd be watching me, I'll do it. I'll do it for you, for me and for us."

"Oh my gosh, Taemin.. really?"

"Yes Jongin. I'm pretty sure I'd still go home to you because just like what you've said, you know that I love you enough to still stay with you after everything else. I thank you for your trust too."

"Thank you. I love you so much, Taemin."

"And I love you so much, too, Jongin."

  
  


Three rest days in between schedules after Taemin agreed on what Jongin wanted to do, the couple found themselves at a silver couch of a bar in Hongdae. Unlike before, Jongin purposely sat away from Taemin so he could move and flirt around people he gets attracted to.

"Go ahead, Taem. Enjoy."

"How about you? Would you be drinking or would you be dancing?"

"I'll see. I'll see if I'm at the mood to dance or to drink. Maybe if I'm not, I would just watch you. I'll just keep you on sight so don't worry much."

"Alright. Can I get a kiss first?"

"Of course." Jongin kissed Taemin deeply before he let his boyfriend go to have fun on his own.

Jongin felt a lot of things. He judged himself on how he could take this kind of setup but he was also very thankful to himself for bringing that up most especially when he saw Taemin enjoyed his time dancing with different people. Giving freedom to his boyfriend after 10 years of being in an exclusive relationship may feel different but he knows for a fact that it's both for their sake because he doesn't want any of them to feel burn out or suffocate. Couples who broke up even after being together for a long time gave Jongin anxiety that if he mess up, in one snap, all the years spent with Taemin would be gone. He doesn't want that - he never want to lose his one and only love so he decided to do this, to make sure Taemin could enjoy his life without the need of sneaking out and worse, cheating on him.

Jongin smiled when he saw Taemin holding onto someone's hand as he went near the silver couch where Jongin stayed - so he could have a better look to whatever Taemin would do.

A man named Ravi got his arm around Taemin's shoulders as he whispered things to Taemin's ears. Taemin giggled and they settled by the other side of the couch. Jongin's drink arrived and he watched Taemin as he took a sip of the concoction.

Not too long, Ravi kissed Taemin's cheek. Jongin was surprised but he kept his reaction to the minimum so he wouldn't disturb the two, especially when Ravi started planting kisses all over Taemin's face until it landed to his plump lips.

"Do you want to have a drink?" Taemin asked to Ravi while he low key glanced to Jongin.

"Yeah sure. Let's get some."

"But you would be driving later, right?"

"Only a few drinks won't hurt since I won't drive too far. My place is just in Jamsil, I'll be home in less than 30 minutes."

"Is that so? Alright. Let's drink then." Taemin ordered two drinks and by Jongin's knowledge, it was espresso martini as expected from his coffee-loving boyfriend.

Taemin and Ravi sloppily kissed before they both leaned their heads against the couch rest. Ravi wanted to stay awake but he can't as the vodka from the espresso martini betrayed him. Taemin moaned with his eyes closed and tried his best to call Jongin's name but no words came out of his dry mouth.

"Here, water for the two of you. Should we go back home?" Taemin flashed his drunken smile as Jongin made him drink the water slowly not to spill onto his clothes.

"Take me home, love. Let's go home." With one plea, Jongin supported Taemin as he stood up, helped him walk without getting hurt and he won't trip over something, then settled Taemin at the front seat of the car.

"Are you okay? You just finished two rounds of vodka with coffee in a very short time. Aigoo."

"Jongin.. my body feels hot.. please hug me."

"I will hug you later. Let's go get something first."

Jongin parked on a convenience store to get the twin ice pops that he and Taemin used to share when they were still trainees.

"Oh. Thanks."

"I hope your body cools down with that."

"I still want you to hug me though."

"I will hug you later when we arrive back home."

Taemin was wide awake as soon as they arrived at their house like he had experienced pure awakening, like he gulped 7 cups of coffee all at once as he felr the caffeine running along his veins. The water started to boil so they put in three packs of ramen, the ramen soup powder along with three eggs to cure Taemin's 'hangover'.

"Taeminnie, ramen is ready. Get it before it gets swollen."

"You know that I have cat tongue. It burns when I eat hot food."

"It doesn't burn when you eat me though. Am I not that hot anymore?"

"Ooohhhhh really. Really, Jongin?"

"I'm just joking. Anyway kitty Taemi, I'll just get this cooled down for you. With the egg yolks?"

"Yes love! Thank you! I love you."

"You're always welcome and I love you too."

"Jongin.. how does it feel.. to see me with another man?"

"It's fine. It looks like I'm watching a show, or a romantic movie or a teenage life drama on television. Why?"

"I don't know, it just feels weird. It feels weird to kiss someone without the feelings and to do it half heartedly. Not that I don't want it but it seems forced to me."

"So.."

"Or maybe it's just the first time so I'm still uneasy about it. Don't worry because next time, I'll do better. You like that right?"

"Yes my love. Kitty Taem's ramen isn't too hot anymore so dig in! I'll also get your milk ready."

"I love you."

"You're so cheesy."

"I just want you to know that I love you, Jongin ah."

"I love you too. Finish that quick so you could drink your milk and we could cuddle at the bed. You may not have seen it but I had a few drinks too."

"Alright. I love you."

* * *

Taemin's second exploration happened at the dance studio with Taemin's dance partner Sehun. Jongin saw Taemin rolled his hips closer to Sehun's butt as he stayed at the other side of the room.

"Can you feel the impact of taking out the awkwardness? Dance is better if you have close contact. Okay, let's do the rest of the dance tomorrow. See you! Sehun ah, you'd be going to the bathroom, right?" With Taemin's words, Jongin got himself ready to go to the bathroom.

Jongin made it in time to the bathroom before Taemin slammed Sehun against the wall. As soon as Jongin went in, Taemin hungrily kissed Sehun while Sehun touched Taemin's waist. Sehun leaned forward, away from the wall to fumble on his pants. Soon enough, Taemin knelt on the floor and took Sehun's dick inside his mouth.

"Oh my god Taemin you're so hot.. you look so sexy taking my dick inside your mouth.. you must be a pro in doing this." Taemin blinked slowly and swallowed as his throat tighten so Sehun could feel the sensation. The taller dancer leaned his head back to the wall with eyes closed and fist clenched as he tried his best not to hold onto Taemin's hair because he want him to have the freedom to suck his dick on his own pace.

When Taemin swirled his tongue on the head and licked the underside of Sehun's shaft and his balls, Jongin felt something different. What he was watching gave him a _hard_ time but he felt something more than lust.

Taemin sucked someone's dick and balls. Soon enough, he'd take the man's cum inside his mouth and probably swallow it, or the man would shoot it all over his face. Jongin have seen Taemin bob his head with his own cock inside his mouth, took his cum and swallowed it then sometimes, he shoot it onto his face whenever Taemin wanted to have a facial cum but seeing someone else do the same thing to Taemin definitely made him feel not just envious but jealous.

"Taemin.. I'm close!" Sehun pulled out and immediately went to release his cum inside the cubicle and pumped himself off away from Taemin and Jongin's sight so the couple went ahead and left Sehun do his things alone.

"So.. how was it?" Taemin asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"It's good. I know that Sehun have a bigger and longer dick than I do and you were able to take it all well so I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. I miss your cock though. Did you.. did you get hard when you watched us earlier?"

"No."

"Liar. You may say no but I know you got hard. Maybe half hard, but you indeed got hard. I did a good job, right?"

"Yeah, you did good job, I somehow wished that I was the one you're sucking off. It's indeed hot to see you take everything inside your cute mouth, it means I've successfully stretched it all this time."

"Yes yes. And I've learned from the best. Ah, what now? Only Sehun reached the climax.."

"I'll get the heater ready for you so you could wash off."

"Jongin.. love.. can you.. take me?"

"I promise, I will next time. I'm so sleepy."

"Can you kiss me instead?"

"I'll kiss you and cuddle you to sleep after you wash up. Go ahead, love." But Jongin didn't wait for Taemin as he chose to sleep even before his boyfriend finished. When Taemin went back, he just sighed as he felt Jongin growing colder towards him.

"Jonginnie..please. If you feel hurt because of it, tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you." Taemin said as he placed a kiss onto Jongin's lips before he settled beside his lover who was close but seemed to be far away from him.

  
Jongin wondered on where Taemin went for the whole day as he carefully sliced the mushrooms and added it to the grated potatoes and cream soup. Taemin said that it's another rest day but he was out and he never told him where he would be going.

"Hahaha yeah. Come in! Welcome to our humble home. Jonginnie!!"

"Yes lo- oh. You have a visitor?"

"Uhm yes! He's Baekhyun. Baekhyun, he's Jongin. Woah, that smells delicious! What are you cooking?"

"Yeah I got mushroom and potato cream soup then cheese burgers. Have the two of you already eaten?"

"Not yet and we're right on time to eat those burgers."

"Uhm, by any chance, do you put cucumbers on the burgers? You know, TLC as in tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers?" Baekhyun asked as polite as he can.

"Only on mine. Taemin hates it. Why?"

"Oh I thought I was the only one! So Taemin, you hate cucumbers too?"

"Yes! So you and I are the same since we hate cucumbers. I can't believe Jongin eats it. Aahhh it's.. eeeww."

"Yeah! It's eeww."

"Shut up or I'll fill your burgers with cucumbers. I will make you eat a whole cucumber if you don't eat."

Taemin and Baekhyun enjoyed Jongin's cooking and of course, Jongin was the only one who ate the cucumber slices when Taemin and Baekhyun ate TLC burgers as in tomatoes, lettuce and cheese.

A bottle cap opened and the clear alcohol was poured over the shot glass. Taemin offered it to Baekhyun, especially he's the guest and he's older while Taemin poured some on his own. Jongin was offered to have a glass of soju but he politely declined, ad he was determined to watch his love with his new partner fully sober.

"So.. the two of you live together?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since we're 12 years old. It's more than 15 years now."

"Oh wow so you've been together for a very long time. Uhm, sorry for this but are the two of you.. in a relationship?" Baekhyun asked, which made the couple unsure on what they would say.

"Ask Jongin. Haha."

"Why me? He was asking you."

"Why don't you answer me at the same time?" Baekhyun said as he felt the couple vibe between the two.

"Oh okay. One, two, three.. yes, we are."

"Oooh. I'm so sorry to get in between such great relationship-"

"No it's fine. We're both fine. Let's just say that even if we're in a relationship, we're okay in getting attracted to someone else. And seems like Taemin is attracted to you - the very reason why he took you here. It's okay, don't worry about it so much."

"If you say so then alright. Jongin, I'll be asking for your permission, okay? I'll take Taemin for tonight."

"Go ahead. I'd just be watching you."

Jongin settled at the couch opposite the sofa bed where Baekhyun slammed and kissed Taemin sloppily as he played a game on his phone to distract his own thoughts. After kissing, Baekhyun straddled Taemin's chest and took his dick out of his loose drawstring pants. After making his lips wet, Taemin sticked out his tongue to lick over the head of Baekhyun's dick.

"Jongin.. can you see us?"

"Um."

"Can you see what Taemin is doing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really? Can you see Taemin taking my dick into his mouth? Taemin, how does it taste?"

"It tastes.. yummy."

"Good boy. Jongin, how-" Baekhyun was silenced when Jongin sat by Taemin's side, fully focused on watching how Taemin lick and suck Baekhyun's dick, which made Baekhyun feel awkward.

"Uhm.. why did it suddenly felt so.. awkward?"

"You're the only one awkward. I'm watching you and Taemin seems to be okay with it. Right, love?" Taemin couldn't answer since he got Baekhyun's dick deeper into his mouth. Just like a pro, Taemin took it all until the head reached his throat. He almost choked, but he supressed it as he adjusted. He also swallowed a lot of times to tighten his throat against Baekhyun's shaft.

"Oh my god that's so.. oh my ya Taemin ah I'm close!" Baekhyun was supposed to pull it away but Taemin hugged him closer to take all of his dick inside his mouth until Baekhyun came. He swallowed and swallowed until he milked Baekhyun's dick empty who heavily panted after he reached his high, then collapsed at the space beside Taemin.

"That was so intense! I've never released that soon! Woah. You're indeed a pro.."

"So.. will you take me?"

"Chill, love. You just drained all his energy. He would have to rest for a while.." Jongin chuckled because Taemin seemed to be so impatient and aroused.

"How about me? You know, I'm half hard.." Taemin pouted over to Jongin, as if he was the one who made his cock half hard.

"It's not like I'm the one who made you like that.."

"But you did! I was aroused because you were beside me.. and I can see your face. I just imagined that it was you. Love, please? Please take me." Taemin started to strip in front of Jongin and laid beside Baekhyun who's slowly dozing off.

"You could ask for his help.." Jongin tried to resist his love but it only made Taemin more aggressive. He threw himself to Jongin, embraced his nape and kissed him deeply until he slammed Jongin to the sofa bed.

"Love please.. it's been a while since you filled Taeminnie.. please? I'm hungry and so thirsty."

"Wait for Baekhyun. He could just-"

"I want you! I don't want anyone else to fill me up but you! Jongin, I don't even want this anymore! I don't want to do things insincerely! I can't do it as if I like it! I can't fake it anymore and I can't take it anymore! And just so you know, I can feel that you're jealous!"

"No I'm not."

"It's too bold for you to assume that I didn't feel it, my love. I've been with you for more than half of our lives for goodness sake! I'm sure you've heard me when I told you _'Please, if you feel hurt because of it, tell me and I'll stop.'_ I know you and even if you were asleep, you could hear me. So please Jongin, let's stop this. I don't want to hurt you further, I don't want to do insincere things to the people I don't even want to do it with and please, stop pushing me away! 10 years with you have been fulfilling and if you thought I'd get tired or suffocated or whatever because I'm only bound by my relationship with you, you're wrong. Believe it or not, I may find some people attractive but I just appreciate them, and it's not that deep to the point that I'd leave you for them. Jongin, I love you and for 10 long years, I'm happy that I've spent it with you. We may have experienced a lot of hardships and scandals but our love is stronger than that! And if I could stay with you for 10 years, I could spend more years with you. I love you and I know you love me too. It's okay, do not be guilty of having me for yourself because I am very willing to be yours only." Jongin was so moved, he tried hard to hold back the tears in his eyes and when it fell, Taemin kissed it all away.

"Yeah.. I must admit.. it indeed hurt. I was actually scared because all I got in my heart was love. It was as if I became so sure of my trust with you. I challenged myself to do that too because I want to feel something more than the feeling of being used to what we have been doing for a long time. And somehow, I felt that I've deprived you of being with people, of doing things to people who might be better than me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I have to put you through with this, along with other people you have been with just to validate my feelings. I'm sorry, love. I really do."

"I know. I know and it's okay. I understand you. Both of us, we have our own insecurities. We can't deny those things but I want you to know that Jongin, my love is stronger than anything in this world. Our love is stronger than anything in this world. Be it stress, scandals, even our own insecurities. As long as we're together, we'd overcome everything. Just please, believe in me and believe in yourself. Believe in you and me, us, together."

"Thank you. I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, Jongin. Now, can you take your clothes off? Or do you want me to strip it off your body myself?"

"I'll do it." Jongin was pumped up especially when Taemin lied down the sofa bed as his half hard cock twitched, excited to finally be held. Taemin himself was excited to finally be filled after a long time so from his shirt, sweatpants and boxers, Jongin took his clothes off quickly. With the bottle of lube ready by the sofa bed, Jongin slicked his hard cock and also coated his fingers with it, so he could make Taemin ready.

"Love, I'll be prepping you again. I love you."

"I miss this so much! I miss your finger. Woah. Love, it's really been a long while."

"Yeah it is and I can feel that you're so tight again." Jongin added another digit and Taemin whimpered onto the nearest pillow and tried to hold it in so they wouldn't wake the sleeping visitor.

"I'll be going in, love. I love you so much!" Jongin slowly pushed himself inside Taemin and savored the feeling of being engulfed by Taemin's tight ass while Taemin felt the sensation of slowly being filled with Jongin's cock. Taemin grabbed Jongin's face to kiss him sweetly and just at the right time, Jongin started to move and thrusted in and out of Taemin.

"I'd do anything and everything to have this cock again. This is mine and mine only, don't even think to make anyone eat it nor try to fuck anyone with this cock. And I'm only for you. I am more than willing to be yours and yours alone, be it my cock or my ass. Or if you can, then take both. I love you, Jongin."

"I love you so much, Taem. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Simple. Because you've been a good boy so you deserve me as your reward. You must be very lucky to have me."

"I'm sure I do. Gosh, I love you so much, you're making me cry."

"Don't cry! I love you so much too. Fill me up with all you've got. I'll happily take it all, again and again."

"Taeminnie, do you have schedules for tomorrow?"

"Uhm, I think I've finished everything yesterday and I have 2 rest days. Why?"

"I miss you so much, I'd want you to stay here at home, without standing up or sitting up. I miss you so much, you might not be able to walk afterwards."

"I can manage, love. And I'd be more than willing to take you, even if I have to be in bed all day. As long as you'll cook and do the chores."

"I might only order KFC because I'm pretty sure that if you're in bed, I'd be in bed too." Jongin winked as he gave Taemin a deep kiss while he thrusted on a faster pace as h also pumped Taemin's cock until both of them came.

"Let's rest for a bit and resume when we are both reloaded. I love you!"

"What should we do with Baekhyun?"

"Let him sleep?? Or do you want him to watch us??"

"Nooo. Just let him sleep. Let's just deal with him when he wakes up tomorrow." Taemin tickled Jongin's side so Jongin rolled over him, planted a deep kiss onto his lips and smiled as they rested, with round two in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best for this fic hehe sorry if I only got a bit of Baekhyun and Taemin action, when prompter asked to have some. I just thought that it's too little compared to what prompter asked. Sorry, I love you and I would try to do something for you in the future instead 😆


End file.
